Désir secret
by Xialdene
Summary: Qu'a bien pu penser Jasmine tandis qu'elle charmait Jafar ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu ... ressentir ? OS faisant partie du projet " Les Oubliées", des fics traitant des simili de Princesses de coeur. [TERMINÉ]


LE FEU SECRET

* * *

 **Genre :** One-Shot. Humour, romance.  
 **Résumé :** Qu'a bien pu penser Jasmine tandis qu'elle charmait Jafar ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu ... ressentir ?

 **Crédits :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Disney … Vu ce que pense une partie de Jasmine … c'est mieux comme ça, croyez-moi XD !  
'fin, Lamia est de ma conception ...  
 **Couple :** Jafar/Jasmine  
 **Rating :** T

Evidemment, cet OS a été écrit pour le plaisir, un poil de délire aussi, je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, etc …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Il fait partie d'un gros projet sur KH (d'où le crossover avec), mais peut très bien se lire seul sans être obligé d'attendre que je diffuse le reste du bordel (ce qui risque d'être long vu que je fais une refonte dessus pour certains OS, que j'en travaille d'autres pour éviter le coup de la Mary-Sue ...). Lamia sera utilisée dedans en tant que simili de Jasmine (oui, je créé une simili pour chaque Princesse de Coeur, il n'y a pas raison que Naminé soit la seule !).

La scène varie des jeux de la série (je regrette VRAIMENT qu'elle n'ait pas été mise dans le jeu XD !), donc bon ... Ca prend place pendant KH I, juste après l'affrontement contre l'arachnocruche.

* * *

Agrabah… La ville qui se targuait autrefois d'être aussi accueillante qu'un oasis était devenue lugubre. Le ciel auparavant d'un azur splendide avait laissé place à un rouge sanglant parcouru de sombres nuages, éclairé de temps à autre par de sinistres éclairs. Les habitants se terraient chez eux, terrifiés par le nouveau sultan qui avait pris les rênes de la ville et les sans-coeurs qui patrouillaient dans les rues comme des âmes en peine. Non pas qu'il infligeait de lourds impôts, mais les criminels étaient très durement châtiés. Même un simple enfant qui dérobait du pain se retrouvait la main tranchée, quand l'ancien vizir ne brûlait pas vif les criminels devant témoins.

Aucun soin n'était accordé aux victimes des châtiments, qui mourraient des suites de l'infection de leur blessure. Pour ce qui était de l'or, Jafar semblait estimer que sortir les richesses des coffres du palais et les vider dans la salle du trône pour montrer à quel point il était fortuné suffirait à ses yeux. Inutile donc d'extorquer de l'argent aux pauvres, sinon, ils risquaient de mourir, et il tenait à avoir beaucoup de sujets.

Sora et Aladdin étaient occupés à chercher Jasmine. après l'affrontement contre l'Arachnocruche, ils s'étaient rendus compte que tous les pots étaient vides. A priori, le Sorcier avait récupéré la Princesse pendant la confusion de la bataille, sûrement pour éviter qu'elle se fasse blesser. Les deux adolescents avaient alors décidé de se séparer pour retrouver celle-ci. Le Général de l'ombre n'avait pas dû aller bien loin. Sora, Donald et Dingo patrouilleraient dans les rues, tandis qu'Aladdin irait voir au palais avec Abu et le tapis.

* * *

Dans la pièce des audiences, bien des choses avaient changé. Des montagnes de pièces d'or se trouvaient de chaque côté de l'imposant tapis rouge qui menait au nouveau Sultan. La tête d'éléphant d'or derrière le fauteuil, symbole de la famille royale d'Agrabah, avait laissé place à celle d'un cobra égyptien du même matériel, encadrée par deux flambeaux qui projetaient des ombres inquiétantes et obscurcissaient la pièce.

A la gauche de Jafar qui était assit d'une manière alanguie sur le siège, se tenait le Génie, debout et la mine basse. A sa droite, les poignets enchaînés portant un plateau de fruits, la princesse Jasmine était à ses côtés. Le Sorcier attendait pour le moment d'avoir une piste plus sûre pour la recherche de la Serrure de ce monde. Avec l'arrivée du guerrier de la Keyblade, ses plans risquaient d'être ralentis s'il tuait tous ses sans-coeurs. Heureusement qu'il en avait envoyé dans le désert ... En attendant, il allait se distraire un peu. Il avait ordonné à la Princesse de remettre la tenue qu'il avait spécialement conçu pour elle, et, de mauvaise grâce, elle s'était exécutée.  
« Et un petit gâteau pour le sultan gâteux ! » grinça Iago, le fidèle perroquet du sombre vizir, tandis qu'il nourrissait l'ancien sultan d'Agrabah, vêtu d'une tunique de bouffon rouge et crème et d'un chapeau assorti de grelots sur la tête.

Ses membres étaient liés à des fils suspendus à des planches de bois en croix, typique de ceux qui manipulaient des marionnettes. Ce qu'il était. Un bouffon manipulé depuis des années, incapable de prendre une décision censée et seul sans en parler à Jafar. Était-ce de la compassion de la part de ce dernier de l'avoir transformé ainsi pour qu'il réalise sa situation ? Nul ne savait.  
« Et tiens, et prends ça, vieille branche ! Et étouffe-toi avec, tiens ! »

Devant cette scène insoutenable où elle voyait l'oiseau malmener son père déjà épuisé d'avoir dansé pour leur nouveau maître qui ricanait avec discrétion, Jasmine décida d'implorer la clémence de l'ancien vizir. Après tout, il les avait laissé en vie et plus ou moins en liberté, même s'ils devaient se vêtir selon ses désirs… Ce qui la gênait.

Elle était vêtue d'un petit haut sans manche qui dissimulait juste sa poitrine. Ses cheveux de jais étaient coiffés en queue de cheval haute. Son pantalon bouffant était de la même teinte que son top, rouge comme le sang. Un fin bracelet d'or en forme de serpent était enroulé autour de son bras droit, et ses babouches étaient dorées. Mêmes ses boucles d'oreilles en cuivre avaient été changées pour de l'or.  
« Je vous en prie ! » souffla-t-elle, inquiète à la pensée que son père s'étouffe avec les cookies que Iago enfournait dans la bouche de son père à une vitesse effarante. « Jafar, ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! »

Le Sorcier tendit immédiatement la main ouverte d'une façon impérieuse vers son acolyte. Un ordre muet pour lui dire de cesser immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. Le perroquet serra les dents, furieux de devoir s'en arrêter là, puis s'exécuta après avoir donné un dernier gâteau à son jouet qui tomba dans les pommes après cela [ **1** ]. Jafar passa sa canne à tête de cobra sous les chaînes et attira sa nouvelle servante à lui, qui tenta de retirer ses entraves en vain.  
« Je souffre de devoir vous humilier ainsi, Jasmine. » fit-il d'une voix à la fois caressante et faussement apitoyée.

Il mordit à pleines dents dans le fruit qu'elle lui « offrait » sous son air écœuré, les yeux fermés de bonheur. Hmm … Une bonne pomme bien juteuse, servie par la plus ravissante des femmes qu'il n'ait jamais vu... Il l'avait vu grandir, devenir d'un petit bourgeon délicat à une rose éclatante de beauté … et aux épines acérées, qu'il fallait traiter avec précaution et doigté. Il savait que son grand âge, et surtout son apparence sinistre rendaient mal à l'aise la délicate princesse, mais les difficultés ne l'avaient jamais effrayé, au contraire.

Avec sa sorcellerie, il était capable de tout faire, même de se rajeunir. Cependant, son corps actuel lui convenait assez pour s'imposer en maître à cette famille royale qui lui avait donné énormément de travail (et de cheveux arrachés devant les problèmes qu'elle lui apportaient, ce qui expliquait sa calvitie galopante à à peine quarante ans !).

Entre ce sultan incapable occupé à s'amuser avec ses jouets plutôt qu'à s'occuper des affaires du royaume et sa mégère de fille qui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ses prétendants au risque de frôler l'incident diplomatique à plusieurs reprises -il ne comptait plus le nombre de cadeaux qu'il avait dû envoyer aux royaumes blessés par l'attitude de la Princesse envers leurs représentants!-… Il estimait être en droit de réclamer -et même d'exiger- réparation.

Hypnotiser Jasmine, cependant, risquait d'être assez ardu. S'il essayait, il risquait de briser son esprit en raison de sa toute puissance, et s'y refusait. Il aimait sa résistance, et avoir une servante sans avoir la moindre volonté de se rebeller ou de donner son avis ne lui plaisait guère.  
« On ne peut qu'imaginer une belle rose des sables comme vous qu'au bras de l'homme le plus puissant qu'il soit au monde ... »

Pendant ses paroles, Jasmine avait essuyé un morceau de pomme mâchée qui s'était échappée de la bouche de Jafar pour s'écraser sur sa joue de deux doigts secs. Son " sultan" avait ensuite tiré sur les chaînes de Jasmine de son sceptre, et les métamorphosa ainsi en une belle couronne d'or, en lévitation au dessus de sa main libre. La Princesse de cœur du Courage [ **2** ] le fixa, scandalisée par l'offre. Il se rapprocha d'elle, le regard brillant d'intensité … et de désir.  
« Qu'en pensez-vous, ma chère ? »

Elle recula, les yeux horrifiés.  
 _« Quelle horreur ! »_ songea-t-elle, apeurée.  
 _ **« – Oh … il sait parler aux femmes, tout de même, on ne peut pas le nier … »**_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête, flattée.  
 _« – … J'aime Ali ! Si seulement j'avais une arme ...  
_ – Oui, si je vous avais pour Reine ... » poursuivit Jafar, rêveur.

Il ignorait les pensées qui traversaient la jolie petite tête de sa ravissante petite proie... dont les doigts venaient de se refermer sur la tige d'une coupe à vin.  
« JAMAIS ! » rugit-elle, hargneuse, en balançant violemment le contenu du récipient au visage du Sorcier.

Celui-ci, brièvement aveuglé par le breuvage qui lui agressa les yeux, ne s'y attendait pas … et laissa la colère s'emparer de lui.  
« RAAAAAAH ! »

Il la repoussa avec violence, une jambe prenant même appui sur l'accoudoir de son trône pour lui donner plus de forces.  
« Je vous apprendrai à ME RESPECTER ! »

Emportée par l'élan, la Princesse tomba au sol et bouscula la table en même temps, où se trouvait la corbeille à fruits -dont le plateau et les cruches de vin s'y écrasèrent- avec un halètement apeuré. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ! Son père allait-il souffrir des conséquences de ses actes ? Ça l'inquiétait.

Les dents serrées autant que son poing et le visage déformé par la fureur, il la fixa dans un silence de mort. Puis il se rappela d'une présence qu'il avait occulté. Et une idée des plus sournoises germa dans son esprit …  
« Non ... » se radoucit-il avec un sourire illuminé, avant de tourner la tête vers celui qui l'avait aidé à devenir un Sorcier. « Génie ... »

Le susnommé, assit sur une marche près du trône et le visage posé sur ses mains, tressaillit à l'appel. Vraiment, ce nouveau maître, il ne l'aimait pas. Al était beaucoup plus cool ! Il tournait la tête à regret vers son maître, le visage empli de désespoir.  
« Mon souhait est fait. » l'informa Jafar d'une voix jubilante. « Accorde-moi mon dernier vœu ... » poursuivit-il, la lampe entre ses mains, ses yeux braqués sur Jasmine et un sourire perfide aux lèvres.

Il pensait que ses premières demandes (récupérer la Princesse et les téléporter au palais) comptaient comme des vœux. La Princesse le fixa avec angoisse, la nappe bleue de la table serrée contre elle. Qu'est-ce que le sombre vizir allait ordonner à l'être magique ?  
« Je souhaite que la Princesse Jasmine tombe désespéramment amoureuse de moi. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix caressante et … ronronnante.

La fille du Sultan le fixa avec un halètement de surprise et d'horreur mêlés.  
 _« Il ne PEUT PAS souhaiter ça ?! »_ songea-t-elle, scandalisée. _« Il … Il est trop vieux et maigre pour moi ! Il maltraite Père ! Il a tenté de tuer Ali, bon sang ! Et il n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper des habitants !_

 _ **\- D'un autre côté, comme mari, on ne peut pas dire qu'il manque de charme point de vue parlotte, il a dit que te rendre sans voix ne te rendait que plus désirable … A mon avis, notre cher vizir craque quand même pour toi. »**_ fit sa partie moins sage, amusée et charmée.

 _« - Tu plaisantes ?!_

 _ **\- Nan, nan. J'ai des preuves ! Tu l'as vu lors de ton escapade en ville : les pauvres ne sont pas tués, mais ils s'entraident. La vie semble assez aisée en dehors du palais pour les habitants. Tu sais que Jafar assurait et assure encore la sécurité à Agrabah. D'accord, il s'est montré un peu tactile avec toi, quand tu as cru Ali mort. Le bonhomme a quand même posé ses mains sur tes épaules, et peut-être que ses longs doigts sont osseux, mais ils étaient assez chauds. Quand il a prit le pouvoir, il aurait très bien pu t'hypnotiser et te violer, voire même ordonner aux gardes de te déflorer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a même relativement épargné ton père. Il aurait aussi bien pu vous tuer.**_

 _\- … Arrête de me rappeler qu'il m'a touchée, je crois que je vais vomir. Pourvu que le Génie refuse !_

 _ **\- Moi, je ne serai pas contre.**_

 _\- Chut, toi ! »_

* * *

Inconscients du fait que Jasmine débattait silencieusement avec ce qu'elle considérait être une partie mauvaise d'elle, le Génie discuta avec Jafar d'un problème technique dû à sa condition. Il était incapable de ramener des gens à la vie, d'en tuer, et de forcer des gens à tomber amoureux. Ah, oui ... Et ses demandes n'étaient pas des voeux. Problèmes qu'il aurait dû mentionner au début de sa nouvelle servitude, d'ailleurs, mais le vizir lui avait interdit de parler sans qu'il ne l'y autorise, alors forcément ...  
« Hum, maître ... » commença-t-il en levant un index tout en vieillissant son visage pour qu'il prenne l'apparence d'un vieux professeur à moitié chevelu, gêné, après s'être redressé.

Il tapota ensuite ses doigts les uns contre les autres.  
« Il y a un, deux, trois petits quiproquos … » poursuivit-t-il en tentant de les énumérés … avant d'être saisi violemment par la barbiche par son « bien-aimé » maître.

Il se retrouva nez contre nez (celui du Génie fit un « pouet ! » comique en percutant celui de l'humain, heureusement sans dommage) et le visage bien trop proche de celui de Jafar, un œil fermé sous la douleur, tandis que le Sultan sifflait, furieux :  
« Ne discute pas mes ordres, espèce de grand bleu ! »

Jasmine constata alors la présence d'Aladdin, Abu, et du tapis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre plus haut, et un sourire radieux éclaira ses lèvres.  
 _« Il est vivant ! Que les dieux en soient remerciés ! »_

Le voleur et ses acolytes lui firent signe de se taire. Elle se mit à réfléchir rapidement à une solution pour éviter qu'ils se fassent capturer, maintenant que l'espoir était revenu.  
« FAIS EXACTEMENT CE QUE JE TE SOMME DE FAIRE… Esclave. » acheva son geôlier d'une voix impérieuse.

Esclave… Mais oui ! Si elle lui faisait croire que le Génie s'était exécuté, Ali pourrait parvenir à la lampe et reprendre le contrôle de la situation ! Jafar la déposerait certainement après avoir cru que son souhait avait été exaucé. Par contre, ça impliquait de devoir le charmer…  
 _ **« Il va falloir mettre tout notre sex-appeal dans notre manière d'agir. »**_ fit Lamia (Jasmine avait finalement décidé d'appeler sa partie fofolle et moins sage ainsi), grave. _**« Il ne faut pas montrer le moindre signe d'écœurement. Montre-toi séductrice.  
**_ _\- Super … Mais il faut bien qu'on aide Ali._ Jafar. » appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Intrigués par l'appel, l'ancien vizir et le Génie -dont la barbiche était toujours coincée dans le poing de son maître- tournèrent lentement leurs visages vers elle. La bouche de Jafar s'ouvrit même légèrement sous la stupéfaction … et il y avait de quoi l'être ! Jasmine, un sourire en coin charmeur aux lèvres, la main droite tenant la couronne qu'il avait invoqué, se redressa alors que la nappe tombait sur le sol.  
« Je ne m'étais pas encore aperçue ... »

Elle mit l'objet sur sa tête, sous l'air curieux de son bébé tigre Rajah (prisonnier dans une cage à oiseaux…), tout en poursuivant d'une voix suave.  
« … qu'il est impossible de résister à votre charme. » acheva-t-elle en se montrant d'un geste charmeur.

« BLOÏNG ! » fit la mâchoire grande ouverte sous le choc du Génie. Jafar avait relâché la barbiche de son esclave magique et les deux homme contemplaient Jasmine comme si elle s'était transformée en licorne rose à pois verts et avec une corne arc-en-ciel. Et qui faisait des cacas papillons. Si elle était dans une meilleure position, la Princesse en aurait rit. Laisser Jafar ET un Djinn sans voix, elle était forte ! Leur maître se reprit cependant rapidement, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.  
« Hmmm ... » ronronna-t-il d'une voix suave, tout en touchant le bec de la lampe.  
« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Il se servit de sa main libre pour tirer sur le long bouc du Génie, et la bouche de celui-ci se referma avec un effet de store remonté rapidement. L'être magique se massa la mâchoire, tandis que l'ancien vizir s'approchait vers elle.  
« A présent ... »

Il posa la lampe sur l'accoudoir de son trône.  
« Mon chaton (le surnom semblait être dit d'une manière qui l'obligeait à ne pas protester sous cette appellation), parle-moi un peu de ma … personne. » susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

* * *

 _ **« Tu l'as ! »**_ fit Lamia, réjouie au plus haut point. _**« Charme-le bien, ne le laisse pas deviner qu'Ali et le reste de la cavalerie sont là ! Joue A FOND la carte de la séduction ! T'es belle, tu le sais, joues-en !  
**_ _\- Et tu ne peux pas prendre ma place, toi ?!  
_ _ **\- Je te file les arguments … chais pas, il est grand, habillé d'une manière dark et classe, débrouille-toi avec ! S'il te demande de parler de lui, ça signifie qu'il complexe à mort sur son physique.  
**_ _\- Je te remercie ...  
_ _ **\- Et ne me parle pas à voix haute, on risque de se retrouver à l'asile psychiatrique [3] en moins de deux. »**_

* * *

« Vous êtes … grand ... » commença-t-elle d'une voix caressante, tandis qu'elle se déplaçait vers lui avec sensualité et que sa queue de cheval, sous ses mouvements, effleurait ses reins.

Le Génie fixa son index, perplexe. Bizarre. Il n'avait pas senti la Magie des Vœux agir sur Jasmine … Qu'est-ce qui avait bien … Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant son meilleur pote, le singe et la carpette descendre d'une manière assez classe et discrète (ils seraient embauchés chez les ninjas du monde de la Terre des Dragons direct !) le long d'un rideau non loin de leur cachette et se réfugier derrière un pilier de la pièce. Jasmine continua son laïus de charme.  
« Ténébreux … Si bien habillé …  
– Al ! » fit-il d'une voix basse avant de glousser comme une fangirl. « Al, mon pote ! »

Ledit Al lui fit signe de se taire. Le Génie matérialisa une fermeture éclair ouverte qu'il ferma pour signifiait qu'il se la fermait, avant de le rejoindre rapidement en vol.  
« Hmm MmMhh HmmMMMh ! _Suis-je bête, c'est mieux la bouche ouverte !_ » songea-t-il en s'apercevant qu'Ali ne le comprenait pas. « Je ne peux plus rien faire, maintenant que je bosse pour Psychopathe and co ! » murmura-t-il en prenant brièvement une tête de Jafar cinglé, les yeux hypnotisant et les mains écartées, avant de fixer son ami, inquiet. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?!

\- Tu oublies que je ne suis qu'un filou. » fit Aladdin, amusé, avant de fermer la bouche du Génie. « J'improviserai. »

Tandis que le jeune voleur se glissait derrière un tas d'or et remarquait que la lampe du Génie était accessible si Jafar ne se retournait pas (Jasmine semblait l'y aider en ce sens), la fille du Sultan poursuivit sa séduction. Il ne devait avoir d'yeux que pour elle, même si ça la dégoûtait de faire ça. L'homme était vieux… mais même si elle ne se l'avouerait sûrement jamais, une partie d'elle aimait charmer cet homme qui l'avait toujours fascinée depuis qu'il était entré au service de son père. Peut-être que Lamia était cette partie-là.  
« Votre perroquet est tellement mignon ... »

Hm … Là, elle commençait à être à court d'arguments pour détourner son attention de la lampe … et surtout d'Aladdin. Non, se concentrer, se concentrer ! Il fallait que le Génie soit dans leur camp !

« Continuez ... » murmura Jafar, fasciné par ses paroles … ce qui l'étonna.

 _« Oulah ! Il est complètement accro ! »_ songea-t-elle, effarée.

 _ **« Continue ! »**_ fit la partie de sa personnalité moins sage. _**« Rapproche-toi de lui, mets tes mains sur ses épaules !**_

« Et votre barbiche est tellement … entortillée ... » poursuivit-t-elle avec un sourire plein de dents tout en suivant les conseils de Lamia, assez payants pour l'instant, elle l'admettait.

« _**Euh … entortillée ? T'es sérieuse, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?!**_

 _\- Tu es marrante, toi, essaie de trouver des arguments plus convainquant pour continuer de le charmer sans vomir !_

\- _**J'ai bien plus simple que tes arguments sur Iago et sa barbiche. Laisse-moi faire.**_ Vous vous êtes emparé de mon cœur … » fit-elle d'une voix suave.

Iago, occupé à se goinfrer de fruits, remarqua soudain Aladdin et inspira profondément pour prévenir l'ancien vizir du problème.  
« JA-Hmmm ! »

Tentative avortée par un Abu assez déterminé à le faire taire pour laisser son maître et ami poursuivre sa mission. Aladdin s'accroupit derrière le trône et fixa la scène avec attention.  
" Et… le vaurien… ? " ronronna le vizir d'une voix suave, sournois.

Il fallait bien qu'il s'assure qu'elle ait oublié ce rat des rues ! Il entendait Iago faire des bruits. Cet imbécile s'étouffait sûrement avec un grain de raisin, mais il s'en moquait. Jasmine semblait être dans d'assez bonnes dispositions ...  
« _– Le sale… !  
_ – _**Non, Jasmine, cache ton dégoût, sinon, il va flairer l'embrouille !  
**_ – Le vaurien ? Mais quel vaurien ? » souffla-t-elle, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres.

Elle caressa à la fois le visage et le voile de velours pourpre qui entourait le visage du Sorcier, alors que son vis à vis souriait de satisfaction. Il était persuadé qu'elle était bel et bien tombée sous son charme.

Leurs regards se croisaient, s'aimantaient…

La main d'Aladdin se rapprocha inexorablement de la lampe...

BLANG ! BADABANG ! Le plat de fruits, renversé par Iago et Abu lors de leur lutte silencieuse, tomba de la colonne d'or et attira l'attention des gens présents dans la pièce. Jafar se retourna, furieux, avec la ferme intention de punir le perroquet qui l'avait interrompu en si charmante compagnie et à un moment aussi crucial.  
 _« Ali !»_ songea Jasmine, horrifiée.

Aladdin était à découvert !  
« – _**Il faut détourner son attention !  
**_ – _Mais comment ?!  
_ – _**Je sais ! »**_ s'écria sa partie irrationnelle qui s'affolait.

S'il voyait le mendiant, ils étaient tous morts ! Jasmine agit à la vitesse d'un aspic [ **4** ], tira la cape du Sorcier vers elle, glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Jafar … et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné, surpris, qui ferma les yeux ensuite et prit le contrôle du baiser. Les grandes mains fines se posèrent sur la taille de la Princesse, sages et respectueuses. Jasmine était peut-être sous l'emprise du vœu du Génie, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être bien élevé avec une femme ! Surtout avec celle qu'il désirait ardemment. Il était juste dommage qu'elle ne soit pas encore majeure [ **5** ] ...

Il la rapprocha de lui et lécha ses lèvres. Le cœur battant la chamade et limite au bord des lèvres, la jeune Princesse laissa le contrôle à sa partie Lamia. Elle, elle ne pourrait pas faire ça sans montrer son dégoût. Celle-ci entrouvrit les siennes et sortit une langue joueuse, qui caressa celle de son aîné. Jafar, conquit, entama une valse langoureuse avec la langue de sa belle rose des sables. Les deux « amoureux » ignorèrent aussi bien les bruits d'écœurement de Iago et d'Abu qu'Aladdin, dont la bouche s'était ouvert sur une expression de dégoût et de stupeur mêlés.

Leurs langues se taquinèrent et se caressèrent, tendres, charmeuses l'une l'autre, tandis que la Princesse se rapprochait de son vizir, le cœur battant la chamade sous l'excitation et l'angoisse mêlées. Elle devait prolonger le baiser, laisser un peu plus de temps à son amour pour récupérer la lampe. C'était largement faisable, il était tout près ! Un petit soupir de bien-être lui échappa tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, ce qui l'embarrassa. Si elle n'était pas aussi sûre de son amour pour Ali ...

Ce fut à regret qu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, mais satisfait tout deux de leur échange sulfureux. Les yeux fermés de bonheur pour Jafar, un sourire charmeur et le regard semblant réclamer un autre baiser pour Jasmine. Ou plutôt Lamia. Bref.

 _« C'était peut-être écœurant au début ... »_ commença la Princesse d'une voix absente et stupéfaite.

 _ **« Mais il embrasse bien mieux qu'Ali ! »**_ poursuivit Lamia, aussi sous le choc que sa propriétaire.

« J'ai réellement ... » commença le nouveau Sultan tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua une tache étrange sur la couronne de la Princesse. Impossible. Il l'avait eu sous les yeux tout le temps, elle n'avait pas pu se salir en aussi peu de temps ! Il rapprocha son regard. Cette tache … de forme humaine, et semblable à … La garce ! Elle l'avait manipulée ! Le Grand Vizir se retourna alors, vif, les traits déformés par la rage sous l'air affolé de Jasmine. Ali n'avait pas pu récupérer la lampe !

« Encore toi ! » siffla Jafar, haineux, avant de lancer une attaque de foudre sur le voleur qui l'envoya percuter un tas d'or violemment. " Combien de fois faut-il que je te tue, avorton ?!"

Un sans-coeur ombre se matérialisa soudain et s'agita devant le vizir. Un sourire sournois étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il transformait les vêtements de Jasmine en sa tenue royale bleue habituelle.  
" Peu importe. Tu mourras, de toute façon, vaurien. N'ais crainte, ta Princesse ne sera pas en danger ..."

Il posa sa main sur la tête de Jasmine qui tremblait comme une feuille, terrifiée.  
" Dors."

La Princesse s'endormit alors dans ses bras, puis elle disparut avec son geôlier sous l'appel désespéré de son compagnon qui se remettait à grand peine de l'attaque.  
" JASMINE !  
\- Si tu veux la retrouver, vaurien ... rends-toi à la caverne aux merveilles ..." ronronna Jafar, joueur. " Tu y connaîtras ta fin !"

* * *

[ **1** ] _« Le perroquet serra les dents, furieux de devoir s'en arrêter là, puis s'exécuta après avoir donné un dernier gâteau à son jouet qui tomba dans les pommes après cela. »:_ Dans le film, juste après ça, on ne revoit pas le Sultan avant que Jafar soit prisonnier dans la lampe. Je suppose qu'il s'est évanouit, d'où le fait qu'il ne soit pas intervenu non seulement lorsque Jafar est charmé par Jasmine, mais aussi lors de l'affrontement entre Aladdin et son vizir.

[ **2** ] « _La Princesse de cœur du Courage » :_ Dans mon projet, chaque Princesse de Coeur représente une qualité du cœur. Pour Jasmine, c'est le courage^^.

 **[3] «** _Asile psychiatrique » :_ J'adhère assez à la théorie selon laquelle les événements d'Aladdin se passeraient dans le futur. Vu les transformations du Génie ...

[ **4** ] _Aspic :_ La vipère aspic est plus essentiellement européenne. Mais en Egypte -dans « Ce rêve bleu », Aladdin et Jasmine passent devant le Sphinx de Gizeh-, le terme aspic désigne le cobra égyptien.

 **[5]** _« Il était juste dommage qu'elle ne soit pas encore majeure »_ : Jasmine va sur ses 16 ans dans le film, selon Wikipédia et le Wiki Disney.


End file.
